


Stay

by TheWritingStar



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, Blossick, Breakups, F/M, Getting Back Together (Kinda), Loneliness, blossom x brick, lowkey sorry, pure unholy angst, reds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: “Stay”Such a simple and utterly useless word. It was nothing but unfulfilled promises and just a cheap way of showing that they cared before their backs turned and they walked out again and again.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I did at 1 am for the lovely Renaerys.

_“Stay”_

Such a simple and utterly useless word. It was nothing but unfulfilled promises and just a cheap way of showing that they cared before their backs turned and they walked out again and again. 

He stopped going back. He stopped waiting and wishing for the others to stay for him, so instead he made them all leave. Forgot about brotherhood or relationships, he blocked them out years ago. It was easier that way. 

_“Stay.”_

Every single girl he dated asked for that. To stay and be tied down by a piece of metal that held nothing. He thought about it honestly, once. He thought about giving his heart over, back when it was used for emotion, but now it sits in his chest cavity pumping blood and remaining as black and cold as a prison cell on a winter's night. He would know, he’s been there plenty. 

Hotel rooms were the place to be. There was no commitment, no second words and especially no staying. He didn’t care to stay as the sun rose into the sky, whoever had the misfortune of being with him that night would wake to an empty bed with tumbled sheets and a pounding in their head as they desperately tried to remember his face. They couldn’t and neither could he. 

No names, no numbers, no nothing. Nothing. 

If he had the choice, he would rip out his heart completely. The mind was the only tool he needed but sometimes it would snake in an idea from long ago and make his heart shake a little before he would slam back another bottle of the finest alcohol money could buy and make it sit in the darkness until he was ready to do it all over again. 

Years passed since the faithful day. The one that made his heart shrink to the size of a speck of dust. 

_“You should go.”_

_“But-”_

_“Just go, you obviously don’t care!”_ She had screamed and it stung. A slap across the face or the shattering of a car window, he had broken. 

He did care! He wanted to scream. He cared too much to watch her leave but that wasn’t enough. He...he wasn’t enough. 

The only thing that ever kept his mind occupied besides the wild thoughts and white noise, was her voice. 

The breaking of each syllable as she held her hands over her heart as if she was surrendering. The way her eyes had been so bright and kind then that light banished and replaced with stone. A gorgeous pink stone that cut him like a knife when he took a step forward. Her lips quivered and she tried to find peace within herself but she couldn’t. She might be everything nice, but she held herself to standards, one apparently he couldn’t reach. 

_“G-go”_ He didn’t want to believe it and maybe she didn’t either but the only time he had ever wanted to stay, he didn’t. 

He soon took her advice like a bull being branded. Go. Go. Go. Staying was never an option, not anymore, she made that clear. 

He would wake up in cold sweats, the chemical x leaking from his pores and almost setting his sheets on fire, curse these fucking powers. The look on her face of pure heartbreak, he thought they were together for the long haul, he thought that she loved him, so why didn’t she stay? 

And so those next few months would be spent begging and pleading, he was no bitch but his jeans had ripped holes in them from being on his knees, desperately craving for her meek attention, but she would never give in. Time and time again he would be sent away. Roses would die on her porch and the chocolates would melt even in the winter. He just watched the fire between them die silently.

_“Go.”_

_“I don’t want to.”_

_“Go.” And he would be on his way._

His mind doesn’t remember the last time he was there. But in the back of his head be begged that she had missed him. That she would realize he hadn’t shown up and soon she would come running like she used to. His arms would be open ready to catch her like the love sick puppies they were. 

But there was now brick wall between them. At first it was like a tower of cards, then glass, then a shield. All of them breakable until he could see her paving the cement and closing him off for good. 

All he wanted to do was stay as the last brick was placed. But you can only graffiti the same wall so many times, or bang your fists until they bled and leaked onto the carpet. Sometimes his thick skull was a curse. 

Over time the booze and cheap thrills would allow him to regain his balance before falling off the face of the earth. His brothers stopped looking along time ago as the darkness took in again and again. There was nothing in the world that would ever pull him from his own demise. 

And then the months turned to years. And his fire powers couldn’t melt his heart and he even toyed with the idea of settling down and staying for some girl he barely knew and just allowing life to pass meekly. Watching the sky go from blue to black over and over again until his grave was the only view point. 

\--

The coffee from the small shop burned his tongue but he allowed it. Sometimes pain was all he could feel and he thrived for that small feeling of something. 

And that voice that played on repeat like a broken record player sounded and he knew it didn’t come from within. Instead he turned his head and saw her. The one with the key to his heart dangling on her fingers as she approached him after all those years. 

Like a ghost from his past, her mere presence was enough to shake him from the inside out. A chilling freeze kissing the back of his neck before scrapping into his bones. 

He didn’t remember what had happened next as they talked as if nothing in the past had happened. She got older and so did he. She looked well and the stone had broken down to reveal the crystal underneath. The apologies came as fast as the tears and he felt that warmth in his chest spread as everything he wanted came back to him. 

The moment where she would return to him and they would have the life they always wanted. They were dumb and she was still desperately in love with him, as was he. That smile and flush of cheeks had brought his own to his lips and he wasted no time with small talk even if it did fill the white noise. 

The sound of her saying she was wrong and that she tried to run back and tear down that brick wall. Those tears she shed and the cries echoed in his mind as he held her. 

He felt his heart pump more than blood and that echo of running had been silenced as he stared into her eyes like he did when they were lovesick fools. The countless flashbacks of him holding her while they sway to music or talk about whatever came to mind. The bashful arguments about who was right about a historical quote would die off as his lips pressed to hers and she would kiss him back as if to prove to the world she loved him. 

It all came back and happened so fast like being swept under a current. She laid by his side, eyelashes batting and the words that echoed on her tongue were the ones he avoided for years. 

_“Stay”_

And she repeated it. He felt the balance of the world level and finally the darkness had given him back his light. The bright pink light he didn’t know was this bright and he was afraid he was going to be electrified by her, but he loved it. He loved her. 

And the sweat this time was more than fire and ice. It burned his body to an extreme he had never felt before and he thought the universe was about to end him for good. His breathing was rapid as the light to the lamp was flipped on.

His face was wet with tears. He almost forgot what it felt like to have an emotion other than emptiness. He was waiting for a hand to come on his back. The soft voice to soothe him to a steady heartbeat but in the glow of the light, there was nothing. 

The sheets were tumbled and tangled around one of his legs and he looked around for a trace of her. But there was nothing. Lips quivering and body shaking, he scrunched the empty sheets that held no one but him into his fists. The red glow dying as his heart, that pumped blood, calmed down. 

She was never here, he should have known. There was nothing but lost time and heartbreak as he fell back onto the bed and let the bottle of tears flow free. 

His voice barely above a whisper as he stared at the ceiling that was almost completely black due to lack of light and remembered a time where they were by each other's sides, too long ago to the point that the memory was like a phantom. 

_“Stay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: thewritingstar
> 
> my asks and requests are always open


End file.
